fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Rhythm Eternal Love
Charcters DREAM(members introduction): R = Kagamine Rima, 14 years old, style is feminine,star and lovely , Mother:Hoshimiya Kotori, Father:Kagamine Shido. Bio:Lives in a rich family. Usually get good results. Have a crush on Isana Tadase. Look:Light orange hair,green coloure eyes, hair is straight and long,usally tie a pony tail. In Prism Star Academy. Jumps:Prism Live!(Saxophone,Guitarwith pink hearts, Feminine Splash , Star Splash , Lovely Splash , Stardust Shower , Jewel Spin Cross , My Dream City , Heartful Splash. E = Minami Eli, 14 years old, style is Ethnic and Feminine, Mother:Yamashita Eri, Father:Minami Hiro, Sister:Ito Minami. Bio:Lives in a rich family but usually neglected by mother but father dotes on her . Mother will not ignore her unless she beats her sister in prism queen cup or that day's prism show by the number of votes each of them recieve.Gets results that are usually the top few in school. Have a crush on Mukuro Makoto.In Prism Star Academy.Look:Brown hair, yellow coloured eyes and curly long hair. Jumps:Prism Live!(xylophoneand green),Ethnic Splash,Feminine,Splash,Waking Flower Waltz, Fresh Fruits Paradise, Lovely Rainbow, Choco Parade A = Kiriya Ann, 14 years old, style is Lovely, Pop, Sexy and Star, Mother: Kiriya Aoi, Father: Kiriya Naoto. Bio: Lives in a rich family,parents were idol so was expected to be a really famous prism star or idol. Usually gets good results. Her best friend also sister: Katsumi Mio. Have a crush on Ryochi Hotori.In Prism Star Academy. Look:Dark-blue hair, light blue eyes, hair is curly but usually ties in a bun so it is very hard to tell. Jumps:Prism Live!(Violin and Guitarwith rose in red and pink),Sexy Splash,Lovley Splash, Pop Splash,Happy Macaroon Spin,Miss Fairy Girl,Star Splash,Prism Rainbow Hurricane,Golden Spiral,Throbbing Memory Leaves, Miraculous Machiato,Million Rose Spiral. M = [[Endo Maki], 14 years old,Mother:Ichigo Tanaka, Father:Kashino Endo,Brother:Daichi Endo(15 years old), Sister;Rizumu Endo(15 years old),Biggest Sister:Belle Endo(adoptedyears old) Bio;LIves in a rich family. Usually get good grades. Have a crush on Cayenne Toudou. All siblings are prism stars.Mion is her godsister.Looks:Pink hair,fairly orange eyes, long straight hair and usually not tied.Style is pop,star ,lovely and cool. Jumps;Prism Live!(piano and guitarand purplish with tiny blue music notes),Cool Splash,Lovely Splash,Pop Splash,Star Splash,Sweet Time Cooking Magic,Rainbow Arc Fantasy,Lovely Rainbow, Golden Star Magic,Dolphin Venus,Platinum Spiral. MAGIC(members introduction): M = Katsumi Mio,14 years old,style is pop and cool,Mother:Sonoda Akari,Father:Katsumi Taiki,Bio:Lives in a rich family.Parents neglects her. Only her best friend also sister:Kiriya Ann's parents dotes on her.Look:Light-blue hair,dark-blue eyes ,hair is straight. Jumps:Pop Splash,Cool Splash,Poppin Candy Rocket ,Happy Macaroon Spin,Choco Parade,Prism Act:sweets Magicgroup A = Yawaza Ai,14 years old, style is ethnic and sexy,Mother:Ayase Hanayo, Father:Yawaza Sora,Bio:Lives in a family that is not rich nor poor. Was always doted by her parents. Has a crush on Ryochi Hotori. Jumps:Ethnic Splash,Sexy Splash,Choco Parade,Crystal Splash,Happy Macaroon Spin,Prism Act:Sweets Magicgroup G = Gina Rosati,14 years old,style is sexy and cool,shows off a lot,Mother:Rin Rosati,Bio:Father passed a way in a accident,Lives in super rich family Was a kind and nice girl until her father passed away.Looks:Long black hair,red eyes. Jumps:Choco Parade......Extreme,Sexy Splash,Cool Splash,Wonderland Party,Magical City,Happy Macaroon Spin,Poppin Candy Rocket,Prism Act:Sweets Magicgroup I = Kasai Ito,14 years old,style is lovely and cool,Mother: Tomomi Itano,Father:Mukuro Kasai,Bio:Lives in a family that is not rich nor poor . Bad in studies.Looks:Dark-yellow hair,blue eyes,straight long hair. Jumps:Cool Splash,Lovely Splash,Stardust Shower Perfect,Angel Kiss,Bronze Star Illusion,Music Idol,Heart arc Fantasy,Miraculous Chocolate,Prism Act:Sweets Magicgroup C = Chae Eun,14 years old,style is cool,satr and lovely,Mother:Chae Kyoung,Father:Shiro Isana,Brother:Isana Tadase,Bio:Lives in rich family.Mother is a prism star,brother also.Follows her mother's name and not father's but brother follows her father.Rival of Maki Endo for relationship.Have a crush on Cayenne Toudou.Looks:Curly black hair long hair,purple eyes. Jumps:Pink Dolphin Venus,Cool Splash,Lovely Splash,Star Splash,Poppin Candy Rocket,Prism Act:Sweets Magicgroup,Prism Act:Sky High Synphonia. Category:Pretty Rhythm Fandom Category:Fan series Category:Pretty Rhythm Eternal Love